Kevinmaitemp
Kevin Mai (Super Powered) Super Powered is a superhero fiction blog about five young people that have superhuman abilities that they cannot control called “Powereds”. They go through difficult times in their life because of these powers they cannot control, until one day each of the five young people are approached by a company that told them that they can give them the ability to control their superhuman abilities. They want to be part of a group of people called “supers” that are born with superhuman abilities, but they are able to completely control their powers. The powereds accept the companies offer and enrolled into Lander University to join the Hero Certification program so they can prove and test that they are as useful as any born” Super”. The struggle these five young people will face is will they be able to control their power permanent and become a permanent super or will they revert back to their old Powered ways. The style of this superhero fiction is set up like a common fictional blog. The blog is written by a single narrator on a single blog site.blog.blogfiction.org/2008/02/blog-fiction-formats.html The author decided to make himself the narrator because he did not want to confuse the readers with many character narrating the story from their point of view. This format allows allow readers to understand and what is going on in the story. Each blog post seems to focus on one to two characters. The author seems to do this because when you have too much going on in a story, it can be hard for a reader to keep track of everything that is going on. Also this blog updated with new blog post twice a week. This keeps the reader in suspense. Suspense is essential to any fiction story because it prevents the story from becoming stale and keeps the reader coming back to the blog.blog.blogfiction.org/2008/02/blog-fiction-formats.html It is also updated just enough to keep the reader from forgetting and abandoning the fictional blog. Superpowereds contains over 20 characters and terms that there special to the story. To prevent the readers from getting confused, the author did something that I have never seen a blog site do. The auth or made a separate wiki just readers to get important information from it. The wiki contains a character list that has a brief description of each character. The wiki also contains a description of terminology that the story uses so that the readers do not get confused. The plot is very complicated considering how much many characters the author has but the wiki help prevent confusion. The author installed a comment section and the end of every blog post to interact with readers though the use of comments. This allows the author to answer questions that readers may have to help them understand the story. Having a comment section is important to a blog because it allows reader to give feedback and interact with other readers. The interaction the author gets from the readers gives the author feedback on how the author should go with the story. The reader rarely posted a comment on any of the blogs. This allows blog fiction to form a community of readers by keeping them engaged. One feature that the author does that I really enjoy and that that a lot of blog sites do not use is adding a forum section to the blog. The forum section allows readers to ask any type of question to the author and other readers to answer or give their own opinion on the subject. The forum section is not very active but still is a great feature that reader can take advantage of. There is a lot to like about this blog fiction. The characters are very interesting. My favorite character is Nick Campbell. His has the ability to control luck. Nick is a very intelligent character but lacks the self esteem.http://superpowereds.wikispaces.com/ He is not your typical superhero who is confident and knows what they are doing. Nick seems to be an average person and which is why I am drawn to him. Also the story does a great job at keeping you in suspense. Just as the story is relaxed, one of the characters is in trouble. I am not the usually type that is drawn to blog fictions but this blog keep me engaged with the drama that each character goes though. The readers do not seem to take advantage of the comment and the forum sections, but once they do you will start to see the potential blog fiction can offer. The style of this superhero fiction is set up like a common fictional blog. The blog is written by a single narrator on a single blog site.Cite error: Closing missing for tag.. Twenty years later, these ‘hotels’ are everywhere in what we call blogs. Blogs allow users to enter any ‘hotel’ of their particular interest and collaborate with others who have similar interests. Collaboration in blogs yields very interesting results, and when applied to storytelling in particular can create some truly amazing blog fiction. Blog fiction is a form of electronic literature that uses a diary format in a blog to tell any fictional story [[|13]]. This literature can be extremely interesting because it involves so many different authors and styles like on the blog Urban 30.